un nouveau départ
by Andorinha
Summary: Thomas Brackenreid débarque au Canada pour y travailler mais peut-être va-t-il trouver plus qu'un travail là-bas.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas Brackenreid était un jeune agent plein de fougue souhaitant faire la justice et maintenir l'ordre quand il est entré dans la police. Il avait de grandes ambitions. Il était à présent détective. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était rentré de l'armée mais il aspiré à d'autres horizons. C'est pour cela qu'il embarqua pour le Canada où il avait obtenue une place au poste 4 de la Maréchaussée de Toronto. Thomas n'avait pas peur de faire la traversée, il avait déjà beaucoup navigué pendant la guerre et n'était plus à un voyage près ! Dans son paquetage, il avait pris soin de prendre une photo de sa famille et des bouteille de Whisky. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouvé là-bas et ne comptais pas manquer de cette délicieuse boisson de sa patrie. Les docks grouillaient d'agitation, les matelots chargeaient la cargaison, les familles se disaient adieu, les voyageurs embarquaient et des curieux observaient tout cela d'un œil intrigué. Il avait demandé à ses frères de ne pas venir et de veiller sur leur sœur. Les au revoir larmoyants très peu pour lui ! Il avait assez veillé sur sa famille pour pouvoir à présent envisager un avenir loin d'eux, et puis, ils étaient à présent assez grands et responsables. Enfin le bateau siffla et les passerelles furent retirées. Le départ était poche, l'excitation pouvait se lire sur le visage de Thomas. Il se dirigea vers l'avant du navire afin d'y avoir une meilleure vue. L'aventure pouvait enfin commencer. On lui avait parlé d'une campagne de recrutement dans la police canadienne, peut-être tenterait il sa chance là-bas une fois débarqué...Mais pour le moment il comptait bien se détendre le temps de la traversée.

Il n'avait pas pris un billet très cher aussi se retrouvait il avec les personnes les moins fortunés dans les niveaux bas du navire. Pour couchette il avait un lit superposé qu'il partageait non sans mal avec un irlandais. Il ne les aimait pas et acceptait fort mal d'en avoir un dans son voisinage ! C'est pourquoi il passait le plus clair de son temps à déambuler dans les parties du pont lui étant accessibles afin de ne pas croiser la tête de ce voisins de chambrée encombrant. Les journées passaient donc sans encombre, il aimait à dire vrai regarder la mer. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement contemplé de la sorte ayant toujours vécu loin d'elle. Ce spectacle l'apaisait et lui permettait de ne pas avoir à discuter avec d'autres passagers. Car il lui fallait bien l'avouer il n'était pas très bavard, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il avait trop bu.

D'ailleurs il se limitait à bord car sa première expérience ici lui avait valu de forts vomissements qu'il ne souhaitait pas réitérer.

A la mi-traversée, son paisible quotidien se vit bouleversé par cet irlandais. C'était une journée assez calme bien que le ciel soit emplit de nuages. Thomas était sur le pont comme à son habitude quand son compagnon de chambrée le bouscula en passant à la hâte un paquet à la main. Son passage fut rapidement suivit de cris féminins « au voleur, au voleur arrêtez le ! », hurlait la demoiselle. Sans plus attendre le jeune homme se lança à la poursuite de l'irlandais et grâce à son entraînement militaire ne tarda pas à le rattraper. En un splendide plaquage de rugby il le mit au sol, son paquet vola quelques mètres plus loin. Les employés du navire arrivèrent peu après et prirent le relais. Thomas se releva et s'épousseta. La Demoiselle à qui appartenait le dit paquet arriva au bras d'un homme en haut de forme. De toute évidence, ils ne dormaient pas dans des chambres à lit superposés ! L'irlandais fut maîtrisé et le commandant lui annonça qu'il serait enfermé sous surveillance jusqu'à l'arrivée qu'il soit livré à la maréchaussée. Thomas observait la situation un brin amusé. L'homme en haut de forme le remercia et le paquet fut remis à la demoiselle qu'il présenta comme sa fiancée. Cette dernière invita Thomas à prendre un thé pour le remercier. Il accepta mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, que contenait ce paquet ? Il n'eut pas à la poser puisqu'on vint le chercher et on demanda à la placer dans un coffre. Le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse somme d'argent ou de bijoux, tout du moins de quelque chose de précieux. Après avoir bu son thé à contrecœur -il n'aimait pas vraiment ce breuvage- il redescendit vers sa chambrée où pour une fois il pourrait passer du temps sans avoir à souffrir de la présence de l'irlandais. C'était agréable d'être seul.

Le reste de la traversée fut tout aussi calme que le début et il fut même chargé par le commandant de bord de surveillé les autres passagers en échange d'un peu d'argent. Bien que ce « service » ne soit pas déclaré, Thomas aurait bien besoin d'argent une fois débarqué aussi il accepta sans broncher et puis, cela lui faisait un peu d'occupation.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas était debout depuis l'aube et attendait son paquetage à la main sur le pont. Il ne voulait absolument rien rater de l'arrivée à Boston. Ce n'était certes pas sa destination finale mais il allait arriver dans un nouveau pays que certains disaient très différents du vieux continent. De là, il prendrait un fiacre pour gagner Toronto où il devrait se trouver une chambre où dormir. Son entretien avec l'inspecteur n'avait lieu que dans trois jours, cela lui laissait le temps de découvrir la ville et de trouver une solution plus durable de logement. Les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt commencer mais il n'était pas mécontent de laisser à Londres l'affaire de l'éventreur qui avait l'année passée secoué la capitale même si cette dernière lui avait valu le rang de détective. Le pont resta vide de passagers jusqu'aux dernières minutes de l'arrimage. Sans doute était-ce des habitués ou tout simplement le spectacle n'était il pas suffisant à leur goût pour lui accorder du temps. Il était environ 11h quand le bateau siffla longuement et qu'ils purent descendre à quais. Bons nombres de voyageurs étaient attendus par de la famille et les retrouvailles étaient souvent larmoyantes -bien trop à son goût- ou mêlées d'effusion de joie. Ne connaissant personne ici, il se fraya un chemin à grands peine à travers les badauds et alla voir des dockers afin de savoir où prendre un fiacre dans cette foutue ville. Il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait le reste de son voyage mais ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie tient ! N'étant pas vraiment un homme réputé pour son raffinement, Thomas ne s'encombra pas en manières superflues pour s'adresser aux dockers mais visiblement cela ne leur plut pas car il en ressorti avec un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire. Heureusement pour lui, il savait se défendre et n'hésita pas à riposter. Les policiers ne tardèrent pas à intervenir pour les séparer mais personnes ne fut inquiété. Thomas en profita pour demander aux agents où trouver un fiacre. Décidément sa nouvelle vie ne commençait pas vraiment comme il l'avait rêvé. Après avoir parcouru deux bons kilomètres à pieds chargé comme une mule, le jeune homme héla enfin le premier fiacre qui passa à sa hauteur. Ce dernier ralenti et il monta à bord annonçant d'une voix légèrement agacée : « Toronto s'vous plait ». Le fiacre s'ébranla et la deuxième partie de son voyage pouvait commencer. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir bercé par le balancement de son moyen de locomotion. Il se réveilla à mi-chemin entre Boston et Kingston. Le soleil commençait déjà à descendre, il devait être 16h et il n'avait rien manger ! Son estomac le lui rappela bruyamment. Notre homme sorti de son sac un quignon de pain et s'empressa de le manger. C'était peu mais il n'avait pas pensé à acheter de quoi manger avant de prendre le fiacre. Heureusement pour lui le fiacre s'arrêta dans la soirée. Thomas sorti sa tête par la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui se passait et il ne fut pas ravi de la réponse du cocher.

« On s'arrête à Kingston pour la nuit, moi je repars vous aurez qu'à prendre un autre fiacre ici demain »

Ce à quoi Thomas s'était empressé de répondre :

« Mais j'ai payé pour la course entière ! Vous devez me conduire jusqu'à Toronto ! »

L'énervement montait en lui mais le conducteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole et le mit à la porte de son véhicule. Se retrouvant sur le trottoir avec sa valise, Thomas pesta assez vulgairement contre cet homme qui venait de partir emportant avec lui le prix d'un trajet jusqu'à Toronto alors qu'il en était encore loin ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit où dormir et manger. Après avoir marché un long moment dans la rue, il trouva enfin une pension et réussi à négocier une chambre pour la nuit et un repas chaud mais il dû faire usage de maints sourires afin de convaincre la vieille dame qui tenait la dite pension. Le repas n'était pas bien copieux mais au moins il avait mangé. C'est donc le ventre à demi plein qu'il alla se mettre au lit afin de partir le lendemain à l'aube. De toutes façons la chambre était payée alors il pouvait bien partir quand bon lui semblait. La couchette n'était pas la plus confortable qu'il ai connu mais c'était déjà mieux que dans le bateau et puis ce n'était que pour une nuit alors il n'allait pas se plaindre pour si peu ! Thomas trouva facilement le sommeil-il en fallait beaucoup pour l'empêcher de dormir- et ne se réveilla qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. D'un bond il sorti du lit et enfila ses affaires, ramassa son paquetage et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Il lui fallait trouver à manger avant de prendre un fiacre ou peut-être ferait il l'inverse... C'est donc ce qu'il fit finalement. Il héla un fiacre et n'eu pas d'autres choix que de monter dans un vieux très vieux fiacre sentant la fumée de cigares à plein nez. Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir, il ne paierait qu'à l'arrivée sain et sauf à Toronto. Malgré les hésitations du conducteur, Thomas ne baissa pas les bras et finit par le convaincre. Ils se mirent donc en route et le voyage se passa sans trop d'encombres. Heureusement car l'humeur de Thomas n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe après ces mésaventures de la nuit précédente. Mais son arrivée à destination augmenta son moral, la ville était si grande, si différente de Londres que la curiosité reprit le dessus. Les yeux écarquillés il admirait les buildings et la modernité qui régnait. Les bâtiments, du moins certains, étaient fait en briques rouges comme dans certains quartiers de la capitale britannique. Le fiacre se stoppa et on lui annonça qu'il était arrivé à Toronto. Il descendit et paya le cocher. Trop pressé d'arriver, il oublia de lui demander le chemin jusqu'au poste 4. Lâchant un profond soupire, il regarda trop tard le fiacre s'éloigner en grinçant. Une fois de plus il allait devoir demander son chemin mais espérait ne pas devoir se battre cette fois-ci.

Avançant bien décidé à tenter de trouver son chemin seul. Après tout il était venu ici parce qu'il n'avait besoin de personne ! Thomas cependant n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation et déboussolé par la ville nouvelle il finit par se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir demander de l'aide. Il jeta son dévolu sur une jeune demoiselle accompagné par un homme portant, à dire vrai à merveille le bouc.

« Excusez moi Sir, sauriez vous me dire où se trouve le poste de police numéro 4, je vous prie ? »

L'homme fut quelque peu étonné de voir ce jeune homme roux aussi chargé qu'un matelot lui adresser la parole. La jeune demoiselle quand à elle le dévisageait du coin de l'œil. Devant leur silence Thomas reprit la parole.

« Je viens tout juste d'arriver ici et j'ai un entretien dans quelques heures...pour un poste là-bas. »

A sa surprise ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit.

« Vous en êtes tout proche il vous suffit de tourner à droite puis de continuer tout droit sur 50m et de tourner à gauche. J'espère seulement que je ne renseigne pas un bandit souhaitant faire évader un ami ! »

« Margaret, voulez-vous bien vous taire voyons ! » dit l'homme encore sur la réserve.

Thomas les remercia puis se remit en chemin selon les indications de celle qui devait se nommer Margaret. Elle lui fut d'une grande aide puisqu'il trouva sans peine le poste 4. Il regarda le bâtiment un instant puis respira profondément pour se donner le courage d'entrer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Thomas poussa la porte du Poste 4 et se retrouva avec ses bagages au milieu des agents en plein travail. Il demanda à celui préposé à l'accueil de l'annoncer à l'inspecteur. Après quelques minutes d'attente on le conduisit jusqu'au bureau où un homme de petite taille vêtu d'un gilet l'attendait. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir après lui avoir serré la main d'une poigne de fer.

-Bienvenue au Poste 4 Mr Brackenreid. Vos supérieurs londoniens semblent très satisfait de votre travail, j'espère qu'il en sera de même ici. Ici les grades se jouent au mérite aussi vous êtes venu pour un poste mais jamais je n'ai mentionné lequel. Vous serez un simple agent afin de faire vos preuves. Ensuite, et ensuite seulement vous pourrez envisager une promotion. Dans le cas ou je ne serais pas satisfait de vous jeune homme, vous resterez dans le meilleur des cas un agent, sinon vous serez congédié.

Thomas fut tellement surpris par ce franc-parler qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de protester et pourtant, il en avait envie ! Une fois dehors, il ne se gênerait pas ! S'il était venu ici c'était pour un poste de détective par pour redevenir un simple agent ! Pourquoi diable avait-il eu cette idée folle de tout quitter ?! La seule chose positive qui lui était arrivée jusque là avait été l'argent gagné sur le bateau.

Cependant Thomas accepta, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement l'entretien se termina donc très rapidement sur un :

-Parfait soyez au Poste demain à 7h en uniforme. Passez voir Gilles il vous montrera le votre.

L'inspecteur invita Thomas a sortir puis referma la porte. Le dit Gilles était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, très courts. L'échange entre les deux hommes fut bref et Thomas repartit bien vite avec un vieil uniforme à peu près à sa taille. Il sortit et se retrouva de nouveau dans la rue de cette ville inconnue. Il avait l'air fin avec son gros paquetage ! Il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à se trouver un logement et ce ne serait pas chose facile. Il se mit en route sans savoir où aller ni où chercher mais il était bien décidé à ne pas dormir sous les ponts. Les premières portes auxquelles il frappa furent infructueuses mais Thomas ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et continua des heures durant. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'il trouva enfin une pension qui puisse l'accueillir le temps qu'il puisse avoir suffisamment d'argent pour un autre logement. Il paya la chambre et alla rapidement s'installer. Cette première journée avait été riche en rebondissements et l'avait fatigué. La nuit fut calme, il ne se réveilla qu'au matin, revigoré. La gérante lui apporta de quoi se sustenter et il engloutit ce repas en quelques minutes car il avait jeûné la veille. Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, il se lave et enfila son uniforme avant de partir en quatrième vitesse vers le poste 4. La journée ne fut pas trop compliquée et il ne s'entendait pas si mal avec ses nouveau collègues. Pour fêter ce premier jour sans problèmes, il se rendit dans un pub et but un grand verre de Brandy avant de rentrer.

Le lendemain matin il fut charger de faire des rondes dans un quartier plutôt paisible avec un autre agent. Son collègue lui expliqua que depuis quelques temps des jeunes « voyous » ou du moins de gens gens fortunés cherchant à se faire remarquer venait dans le coin et importunaient les demoiselles. Le soucis disait-il avec ce genre de personnes c'est que les parents pourraient nous causer des problèmes alors on peut juste les éloigner un temps pas les arrêter ou les frapper... Visiblement ce collègue aimait les méthodes un peu musclées. La ronde fut calme, cela lui permit au moins de découvrir le quartier même s'il doutait d'y remettre un jour les pieds par plaisir. Juste avant que le duo ne quitte les lieu, un jeune homme passa non loin d'eux. Thomas n'y aurait pas prêté attention si son camarade ne lui avait pas signalé qu'il s'agissait de les de trouble fête. Ils le suivirent donc à bonne distance afin de s'assurer qu'il ne cause aucun soucis aujourd'hui. Ce « voyou » se dirigea dans une rue commerçante et commença à chercher une demoiselle seule. Il ne tarda pas à en trouver une non loin d'une boutique de plombier. Cette dernière était semble-t-il une proie idéale. Il s'en approcha donc et engagea la discussion, la jeune fille ne répondit pas et l'ignora même. Au bout d'un moment l'homme en fut agacé et commença à hausser le ton. Ceci fit sortir un homme d'un âge respectable, du moins d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, de la boutique. Quand ce dernier voulu prendre la défense de la jeune femme, le perturbateur le poussa brusquement. Thomas n'attendit pas le feu vert de son collègue et alla interrompre la scène.

-Pardonnez moi mais il me semble que vous avez un problème ! Dit il au jeune homme qui devenait rouge de colère. Je crois que ces personnes ne vous ont rien demandé et que vous n'avez rien à faire ici...

Il restait calme se remémorant les paroles de son collègue. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du jeune homme qui tenta de le frapper. Thomas esquiva le coup et se saisit du bras de son pseudo adversaire.

-A présent mon petit tu vas déguerpir et ne plus revenir embêter les habitants du quartier sinon les forces de l'ordre ne seront pas si clémentes qu'aujourd'hui, as-tu bien compris ? Je doute que ton riche père souhaite apprendre que son fils est un voyou digne des bas quartier pas toi ?

Le fautif soupira bruyamment mais baissa les yeux s'avouant vaincu. Thomas desserra son emprise sur son bras tordu et le laissa s'en aller sous les yeux de quelques passants. Son collègue semblait ravi de la petite leçon polie que le troublions venait de recevoir du nouveau. Thomas quand à lui se tournait à présent vers la demoiselle et l'homme ayant été importunés par le troublions. Ce n'est qu'à cette instant qu'il les reconnus, il les avait croisé la veille lorsqu'il demandait son chemin, Margaret s'il avait bonne mémoire. Le jeune femme pris la parole.

-Je vous remercie, peu d'agent osent bravé les enfants des riches de la ville... Mais visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un les remette en place de temps en temps. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop dérangé. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Messieurs, Dames.

En disant cela, il s'adressait autant à elle qu'à l'homme sorti de la boutique. Il partit ensuite vers le Poste 4 accompagné de son collègue qui une fois rentré s'empressa de raconter l'incident aux autres. Il alla même jusqu'à inviter quelques agents à un pub avec Thomas pour fêter ça. De tout évidence il venait de se faire un ami au sein de la police mais peut-être aussi un ennemi dans la haute société.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas se plaisait bien au Poste 4, la ville de Toronto était calme mais il s'en accommodait. Il avait fait pas mal de travail depuis son arrivée et gagné ainsi de quoi changer de logement. Il vivait à présent dans une minuscule maison de 4 petites pièces comprenant une cuisine, une chambre –où un lit logeait à peine- des sanitaires et un minuscule salon. Le loyer restait abordable et Thomas était heureux de ne plus devoir vivre dans une pension. Très heureux même, bien qu'il ne reçoive personne ici. Cependant il aimait sortir avec ses collègues dans des pubs ou pour aller voir des combats de boxes, des matchs de hockey…Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne voyait pas grand monde en dehors des autres agents et surtout il ne voyait aucune demoiselle. Il n'avait à dire vrai guère eu le temps car s'offrir un nouveau logement signifiait travailler plus pour gagner plus. Le travail ne l'effrayait d'ailleurs pas. Le souvenir de la jeune Margaret revenait à lui de temps à autre et il se demandait si le dandy l'ayant incommodée quelques mois plus tôt était revenu dans le quartier. Thomas lui n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis huit mois. On l'envoyait plutôt vers les docks ou là où la violence était plus visible et plus crue. Selon les dires de l'Inspecteur Thomas était plus apte que les autres à gérer ces situations. Sur le coup Il avait vu cela comme un compliment mais c'était sans doute plus négatif et ressemblait fort à une mise à l'épreuve. On l'écartait par la même occasion des milieux aisés, était-ce pour ses propos ? Il n'en savait rien mais n'allait certainement pas aller se plaindre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'y était habitué et faisait régner l'ordre où on l'envoyait. Un jour alors qu'il était de repos, il se rendit dans le quartier où il avait tenu tête au jeune dandy. Oh pas pour le plaisir mais plutôt par nécessité… la plomberie de sa maisonnette laissait à désirer et son propriétaire lui avait fortement conseillé de faire appel à un professionnel plutôt que de faire les choses lui- même. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de réparer cela seul, lui Thomas qui avait toujours maintenu en état la maison familiale ! Malgré tout, il avait suivi les recommandations de son propriétaire ne souhaitant pas se retrouver à la rue en cas de conflit. Hors le seul plombier qu'il connaissait était le vieil homme qui accompagnait Margaret lors de leurs deux rencontres. Pendant tout le trajet il s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien dire comme raison de sa visite comme si la vérité ne suffirait pas… Une fois devant la porte, il vérifia par la vitrine que l'homme était seul et entra. La porte fit résonner une clochette indiquant, comme dans beaucoup de boutiques, l'arrivée d'un client. Monsieur Humphreys -car tel était le nom sur la vitrine- releva la tête.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je viens d'emménager et ma maison a des soucis de plomberie. J'avais espéré trouver ici de l'aide…

Demander de l'aide avait toujours été difficile pour Thomas mais il savait faire des efforts et mettre son égo de côté. L'homme hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes au bon endroit jeune homme. Mais je suis seul aussi cela risque de prendre plusieurs jours avant que je ne vienne voir votre plomberie. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème.

-Oh non du tout, je saurais faire tenir ces tuyaux jusqu'à votre visite. Ce ne sont après tout que des tuyaux.

Se risqua-t-il à plaisanter. Il lui donna donc son adresse et un rendez-vous fut convenu. A cause des horaires de Thomas ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas chose facile ! L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu pour le plus grand soulagement de Thomas. Il rentra donc chez lui et fut tout surpris d'y trouver un agent de police.

-Ah tu tombes bien ! On a besoin de renfort au Poste 4. Une sordide affaire de meurtre, on nous livre des bouts de corps maintenant ! En plus on a un groupe de femmes en colère à gérer. On les a arrêtées mais elles sont pires que des furies ! L'inspecteur veut que tu t'en occupes.

Qu'il s'en charge ? Pourquoi diable devrait-il se charger d'un groupe de femme alors qu'on livrait des morceaux de cadavres au poste ?! Pourquoi lui ?! Etait-ce une mise à l'épreuve ? Sans doute…Vexé qu'on le lui demande mais bien décider à prouver sa valeur à l'Inspecteur, il enfila son uniforme et fila au Poste en compagnie de son collègue.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit l'état du poste ! Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut une présence familière, Margaret se trouvait parmi les « furies » !

Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Que faisaient-elles toutes ici ?! On lui expliqua qu'elles avaient été arrêtées pour trouble à l'ordre publique alors qu'elles tentaient de démontrer les dangers de l'alcool sur le comportement masculin. Pourtant elles continuaient de nier haut et fort qu'elles ne faisaient rien de mal. Thomas soupira, trouvant la besogne ridicule et leurs motivations tout autant. Puis ignorant l'agitation qui régnait à l'autre bout du Poste se dirigea vers le groupe de « furies ».

-Bonjour Mesdames. Si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton mes collègues et moi-même serions sans doute plus disposés à vous écouter…

Il savait d'expérience que les femmes avaient besoin de parler, toujours, mais surtout d'être écoutées. Après quelques minutes, les protestations se firent moins fortes.

-Parfait, alors j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici.

Un des jeunes femmes se prépara à lui expliquer avec véhémence mais il la coupa.

-Calmement je vous prie et sans hausser le ton ou pousser de jurons.

Il en disait souvent mais voulait prouver ce soir qu'il avait de l'autorité. Toutefois il avait grande envie de rire, les effets de l'alcool, pff encore une revendication typiquement féminine que de vouloir empêcher quelqu'un de boire !

Elles lui expliquèrent donc qu'elles faisaient partie de la récente ligue de tempérance et qu'elles souhaitaient sensibiliser la population sur les dangers de l'alcool. Elles dirent aussi que les forces de l'ordre les avaient injustement arrêtées alors qu'elle n'avaient commis aucun délit. Thomas n'écoutait qu'à moitié, les yeux rivés sur Margaret. Faisait-elle partie de la ligue elle aussi ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

-Surtout que vous avez ici deux jeunes filles qui n'appartiennent pas à la ligue, elles accompagnaient juste un membre.

La femme qui parlait désignait Margaret et sa compagne.

-Hum, membre qui à la vue de la police a pris la fuite comme un lâche !

Cette phrase était cinglante, visiblement certaines militantes l'avaient en travers de la gorge. Thomas fut frappé par l'air de ressemblance entre les deux jeunes femmes restées jusque-là silencieuses, Margaret et elle devait sans doute être de la même famille.

-Dans ce cas elles sont toutes deux libres de rentrer chez elles. En attendant, vous allez dire chacune votre versions des faits aux agents puis aller vous calmer quelques heures dans nos cellules le temps que l'on contacte vos familles. Il est interdit de faire ce genre de rassemblements, essayer à l'avenir de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis Mesdames, ce serait regrettables que vous ayez à revenir ici.

Thomas espérait bien ne plus jamais avoir à faire à cette ligue. Il indiqua quoi faire à ses collègues amusés et sous les yeux mi- furieux, mi- surpris des jeunes femmes, il raccompagna Margaret et sa compagne vers la sortie. Toute deux n'en menaient pas large.

-Je suis navré que vous ayez été arrêtées par erreur et conduites au poste. Vous êtes libres à présent.

Margaret le regarda, visiblement gênée puis le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien…Ma sœur et moi vous remercions.

L'autre jeune femme acquiesça en silence visiblement préoccupée par autre chose.

-Le jour se couche, pourriez-vous nous raccompagner s'il-vous-plait… ?

Cette longueur à la fin de sa phrase fut considérée par Thomas comme une recherche d'un nom.

-Brackenreid, Mademoiselle, Thomas Brackenreid. J'accepte de vous escorter jusqu'à votre demeure si cela convient à votre sœur également Mademoiselle.

La question aurait pu paraître impertinente mais elle été justifiée, il n'était pas recommandable pour deux jeunes filles de rentrer seules le soir.

La sœur de Margaret pris alors la parole.

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection…

Ce furent là ses seules paroles du trajet. Même Thomas et Margaret restèrent silencieux. Une fois devant la boutique, il s'assura qu'elles soient bien en sureté puis tourna les talons. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se retourna et vit Margaret qui le remerciait. Du moins c'est un merci qu'il lut sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Le plombier passa un peu plus tôt que prévu et remercia Thomas pour avoir raccompagné ses filles ce qui gêna le jeune homme. Thomas l'aida à réparer les tuyaux défectueux ce qui amena le plombier à lui dire qu'il fera un très bon ouvrier.

-Je vous remercie mais le métier de policier me convient parfaitement.

L'homme lui dit qu'il ferait la facture dans la journée et que Thomas n'aurait qu'à passer la chercher quand il aurait un moment puis il quitta la maisonnette. Le lendemain Thomas se rendit comme chaque jour au poste 4, son ancien collègue Giles avait été promu détective ce qui révéla chez lui un côté suffisant qui déplaisait fortement à Thomas. Les enquêtes qu'il eu à mener par la suite se firent donc sous son commandement et mirent le calme de Thomas à rude épreuve. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur un bon verre de whisky pour tenir. Souvent le soir il se rendait dans un pub et y restait quelques temps. Thomas aimait son travail mais il aimait la liberté et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le prenne pour un chien. Cependant il continua son travail mais décida de se divertir lors de ses jours de repos. Ils se faisaient rare et il devenait important pour lui de se détendre. Un soir en rentrant chez lui, il trouva une jeune femme attendant sur le pas de sa porte. C'était Margaret qui trépignait une feuille à la main.

-Miss Humphreys ? Mais que faites vous donc ici ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour traîner dans le quartier...

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre trop surpris qu'il était de la trouver devant chez lui.

-Je... Je travaillais avec mon père aujourd'hui et j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas passer chercher la facture alors j'ai pensé que vous l'apporter serait plus simple...

C'était aimable de sa part. Thomas déverrouilla la porte et l'invita à entrer.

-C'est fort aimable à vous Miss, il est vrai que j'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps...Je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Il discutèrent un long moment puis se rendirent compte de l'heure tardive, Thomas proposa donc une nouvelle fois de la raccompagner jusque chez elle. Cette fois-ci la discussion se poursuivit sur le trajet. Et c'est à contre cœur qu'il la laissa entrer chez son père. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier sa compagnie.

-Voilà c'est ici que je vous quitte Miss Humphreys, j'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie.

-Le plaisir fut partagé Mr Brackenreid. Vous connaissez l'adresse de la boutique à présent , vous n'aurez qu'à y revenir payer votre facture.

Elle ne perdait pas le sens des affaires !

-C'est entendu alors, je passerais dès que possible.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il repassa dès qu'il fut de repos afin de régler sa facture. Mais Margaret n'était pas là. Thomas ne sachant que faire de ses jours libres, il ne pouvait rester dans les pub avec pour seule compagnie un verre ! Il décida donc de proposer son aide au plombier qui était le seul qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de nouer un grand nombre de contact depuis son arrivée. L'homme accepta volontiers et c'est ainsi que Thomas fut policier et plombier à ses heures perdus. Il aimait bien cette situation puisqu'elle lui permettait de voir Margaret plus régulièrement qu'il ne l'aurait pu autrement. Il aimait sa conversation, elle était à la fois forte de caractère et sage. C'était assez déroutant mais cela lui plaisait. Et puis il lui semblait que la jeune femme l'appréciait également.

-Miss Humphreys, j'avoue que je trouve votre conversation divertissante, j'ai rencontré peu de femmes en Angleterre qui puisse se targuer d'en avoir une similaire. C'est un plaisir de parler avec vous.

-Je pourrai en dire autant de vous, il est rare que les policiers soient d'aussi agréable compagnie. Je les trouve d'ailleurs plutôt ennuyeux.

A ces mots, ils rirent. La complicité entre eux était évidente même si par moment des tensions faisaient leur apparition. Thomas finit par avoir moins de temps à cause d'une sordide affaire. Un homme laissait derrière lui des cadavres avec un même mode opératoire. Giles n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper de l'affaire trop occupé à obtenir sa mutation dans un autre poste. Thomas se porta donc volontaire pour enquêter. C'était la première fois qu'il était véritablement en charge d'une affaire depuis bien longtemps. Le meurtrier tuait ses victimes avec un stylet entre les troisième et quatrième côtes sternales. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, il ne laissait que très peu d'indices derrière lui.

Malgré l'enquête, Thomas profitait de son temps libre pour le passer avec Margaret. Il du même l'arrêter une nouvelle fois, mais ce coup-ci, elle était à l'origine de l'arrestation. Elle avait fait un scandale dans un restaurant à propos du plat du jour. Cela avait fortement amuser Thomas. Une femme de caractère, voilà ce qu'était Margaret. Il la laissa quelques heures en cellule mais cela lui valut plusieurs jours sans la voir. Quand il lui fut donner de nouveau l'occasion de la revoir, il se décida à lui avouer ses sentiments ayant peur de passer à côtés de la jeune femme qui ces derniers temps avait plusieurs prétendants.

-Miss Humphreys, je ne pourrais taire plus longtemps les sentiments que j'ai pour vous, vous êtes une jeune femme brillante, belle et je …

il se trouva soudainement sans mots, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire des déclarations d'amour... Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme par le passé, et une femme plus âgée qui plus est.

-Je vous aime Margaret...

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient. Puis après un moment qui parut durer une éternité pour Thomas, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et rentra chez elle. Thomas ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce baiser. Était-ce un « moi aussi » un « laissez tomber j'en aime un autre, vous n'êtes qu'un ami » ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se replongea donc dans son enquête. Le suspect avait à présent un nom, Walter Hayot, un voyou qui avait une réputation de maître chanteur, de contrebandier...Le soucis restant qu'il savait couvrir ses traces et que ceux qui le connaissait semblaient peu enclin à témoigner contre lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les forcer à parler malgré la peur qu'il semblait éprouver au nom d'Hayot.

Margaret vint parfois attendre Thomas à la sortie du poste 4 et ils rentraient ensemble, il lui semblait à présent que son baiser était un « moi aussi » mais les femmes étaient parfois mystérieuses. Pouvoir être vu bras dessus bras dessous avec elle emplissait Thomas de fierté. Parfois lorsqu'ils étaient seules, il lui prenait la main en souriant. Leur premier baiser ne fut pas une initiative de Thomas mais bien de Margaret qui un jour qu'il la raccompagnait chez son père déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui dire au revoir. Il en fut tout heureux et se promit de recommencer de son propre chef quand dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Jamais en débarquant du bateau un an plus tôt, il n'aurait imaginer trouver une personne à aimer, et encore moins penser à fonder une famille avec elle. Ce soir là, Thomas rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres et son sommeil fut plein de souvenirs de la belle Margaret et non pas d'images des victimes d'Hayot comme ce fut le cas ces dernières semaines.


	6. Chapter 6

S'engager ainsi dans une relation signifiait épouser ensuite et sans doute rapidement la personne en question. Mais Thomas n'était pas encore prêt à demander la main de Margaret, il voulait l'épouser ça il n'en doutait pas mais préférait attendre d'avoir une meilleure situation avant de faire sa demande. Son enquête qui plus est l'occupait fort, et se montrait dangereuse, il ne voulait donc pas impliquer Margaret dans tout cela.

Cependant, il ne se privait pas et passait toujours d'agréables moments avec elle. Il ignorait ce qu'elle pensait, si elle s'impatientait de le voir faire sa demande. En tout cas, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas car il ne voulait en aucune façon la blesser. Hayot avait fait une nouvelle victime mais pour Thomas c'était une victime de trop, il était bien décidé à l'arrêter et ce pour de bon ! Il travailla donc d' arrache pied et cela porta ses fruits. Walter Hayot fut localisé et finalement arrêté après une longue lutte avec Thomas. Il faut dire que l'animal n'était pas très heureux de voir un policier lui tomber dessus. Mais Thomas n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. La lutte fut assez épique , les coups de poing volèrent, une chance que Thomas ai une temps fait de la boxe en Angleterre ! Finalement Thomas eu le dessus sur le bandit et lui passa les menottes. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir enfin pincé Hayot, il espérait bien que l'inspecteur chef serait du même avis. Au moins même s'il n'avait pas de promotion, il pourrait enfin commencer à parler d'avenir avec Margaret. Il rentra donc au poste son butin au bras et le mis en cellule. Ses collègue étaient bouche bée, ils savaient que Thomas poursuivait avec entêtement Hayot mais personne n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse l'arrêté si vite et surtout pas seul. Il gagna donc le respect de tous et son surnom ne fut plus jamais prononcé. Déjà ces petits changements enchantaient Thomas. Le soir même, il se rendit chez Margaret tout heureux et l'invita à dîner. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il voulait tellement fêter l'événement qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

-Bonsoir Margaret, dit il en souriant. J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner.

Bien que surprise, elle s'empressa d'accepter.

-Bien, je vais chercher mon manteau et prévenir mon père.

Elle était ravie, elle devait parler avec lui de sujet sérieux, son père lui avait longuement fait la morale aujourd'hui concernant sa relation avec Thomas. Bien qu'il adorait ce dernier, il commençait à se demander s'il épouserait un jour Margaret. Elle devait donc lui faire part de ses inquiétudes afin de pouvoir le lendemain rassurer son père.

Ils se rendirent donc tranquillement dans un restaurant qu'ils fréquentait parfois tout deux et prirent une table. Le repas fut délicieux dans tous les sens du terme. Thomas lui raconta sa journée et il vit bien qu'il impressionnait Margaret.

-Je suis ravie d'entendre que ce fou est sous les barreaux, les rues n'en seront que plus sûres. Et je gage que votre sommeil n'en sera que plus paisible. J'ai bien vu que cette affaire vous tourmentait...

Thomas lui prit la main, elle était vraiment adorable. Le cœur de Margaret manqua un battement, elle croyait qu'il allait lui faire sa demande là au beau milieu de la salle de restaurant ! Il lu une brève inquiétude sur son visage et lâcha sa main un peu gêné. Elle en profita pour aborder le sujet de son père.

-Thomas, je … il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important... Mon, mon père se pose des questions... oh bien sûr il vous adore, votre aide lui est précieuse et il vous estime mais... Il voit bien que notre relation devient sérieuse et s'interroge... sur notre engagement, il souhaiterai me voir mariée et non, simplement... amoureuse...

Au fond elle attendait aussi que Thomas lui demande sa main mais elle était bien trop sage pour lui imposer. Aussi parler de cela avec lui la gênait, surtout un soir comme celui-ci. Elle espérait ne pas gâcher sa soirée. Thomas soupira avant de répondre.

-Je suis navré qu'il doute de mon amour pour vous Margaret. Je vous aime, et ce à en mourir mais je ne peux vous épouser pour le moment. Je ne veux vous mettre en danger tant qu'Hayot n'est pas en prison sous haute surveillance. Et je ne serais pas un bon mari si je ne puis subvenir à vos besoins.

-Oh Thomas, je ne doute pas de vos sentiments, je sais que vous partagez les miens et je respecte vos choix. Je transmettrais votre réponse à mon père. Il en sera rassurer je pense.

Le repas était à présent terminé, elle préférait donc sortir de la salle trop occupée à son goût.

-Thomas, allons dehors, promenons nous un moment avant que je ne rentre.

Il accepta volontiers. Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien et au moins il se retrouverait seul avec elle, ou du moins, plus au calme. Il lui proposa son bras et comme les autres fois en fut fier. Il aurait pu avoir une poulette de la bonne société, riche mais sans cervelle, mais il avait préféré -et de loin- une jolie fille, intelligente et au caractère affirmé ! Ah ça oui, elle ne manquait pas de caractère et c'était sans doute ce qui plaisait à Thomas et les faisaient s'entendre si bien.

Ils marchèrent en silence sous les étoiles. A un moment, Margaret frissonna, Thomas s'arrêta, ôta sa veste et lui glissa sur les épaules. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, un instant Margaret garda celle de Thomas dans la siennes. Elle se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux.

-Thomas je n'ai que faire d'être votre femme, après le mariage je serai, aux yeux de tous votre épouse, mais pour moi je le suis déjà alors qu'importe que vous m'épousiez sur le champ ou dans plusieurs mois. Nous nous aimons et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, Thomas compris qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Dieu qu'il aimait ce petit bout de femme ! Il posa lentement ses mains sur ses épaules puis l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il était fier d'avoir l'amour d'une telle personne. Il la raccompagna ensuite chez elle se promettant de revenir la voir le plus vite possible.

En attendant, il travailla encore et encore afin qu'au moment du procès de Hayot, rien ne puisse le disculper. Ce fut le cas, il fut rapidement jugé coupable et écroué sous haute surveillance. Soulagé Thomas relâcha un peu la pression et travailla un peu moins. Un jour il fut convoqué dans le bureau de l'inspecteur. Giles venait d'être muté dans un autre poste et Thomas avait été choisit suite à ses brillantes performances de ces derniers temps pour devenir détective. Oh cela ne représentait pas une augmentation de salaire considérable comme le précisa l'inspecteur mais c'était déjà une reconnaissance. Thomas ne pouvait être plus fier de lui qu'à l'instant où il sortit du bureau un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'empressa d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres qui le félicitèrent plus ou moins sincèrement. Il avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé à son arrivé, retrouvé le poste de détective qu'il avait eu en Angleterre. Maintenant il devait oeuvrer pour devenir Inspecteur. Mais il avait atteint un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir faire ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis plusieurs semaines déjà : demander la main de Margaret ! Il se rendit donc chez elle dès qu'il eu terminé son service. Elle n'était pas au magasin mais il y trouva son père et lui annonça la nouvelle ainsi que sa décision. Le vieil homme fut ravi, il affichait un large sourire aux dires de Thomas et lui tapota le dos. Thomas lui fit jurer qu'il ne préviendrait pas Margaret quand elle arriverait, il souhaitait le lui annoncer lui même. En attendant la jeune femme, il aida son futur beau-père dans ses réparations. Au bout de deux heures, Margaret rentra enfin. Thomas ne lui laissa que peu de temps avant de l'inviter à sortir pour une ballade. Bien entendu, elle accepta après avoir déposer les paquets récupérés à la poste sur le comptoir. Thomas attendit qu'ils furent loin de la boutique pour lui faire sa demande. Il l'installa sur un banc dans le parc. Ils étaient seuls. Puis il lui pris les deux mains et dit :

-Margaret Humphreys, voulez vous enfin me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Surprise, mais au comble du bonheur, elle ne pu répondre tout de suite. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Thomas l'essuya.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Et elle oublia toute retenue se jetant dans les bras de Thomas. Ils s'embrassèrent ne se souciant pas de savoir si quelqu'un les observait ou non. Ils étaient si heureux. Margaret lui demanda tout de même ce qui l'avait décidé et il lui annonça son changement de poste. Elle allait devenir la femme du détective Brackenreid. Elle était ravie, véritablement ravie et pour lui et pour elle, pour eux au final. A présent il leur fallait organiser le mariage. Margaret se faisait une joie de le faire. Sa mère n'étant plus là, elle profiterait de l'aide de sa sœur. Elle avait déjà une idée en tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Deux mois avaient passé depuis la demande en mariage de Thomas. Il était maintenant détective et en bonne place pour remplacer l'inspecteur proche de la retraite. Tout allait pour le mieux ou du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait pas imaginé l'ampleur de l'implication de la sœur de Margaret dans le mariage ni même à quel point sa fiancée s'investirait. Margaret passait ses journées à préparer le mariage, elle voulait que tout soit parfait, peut être même un peu trop...Thomas n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui, Margaret lui demandait sans cesse de venir assister à des répétitions, lui donner son avis sur tel ou tel repas, tel salle... Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, que tout soit maîtrisé...

Il était décidé depuis longtemps le lieu de la cérémonie, la date restait à choisir un lieu de réception pour accueillir les invités choisit en grande partie par Margaret. Thomas n'avait guère que ses collègues à inviter, sa famille ne pouvant pas faire le voyage jusqu'au Canada. Il en était d'ailleurs un peu attristé, il aurait aimé les revoir, il n'avait depuis son arrivée eu que peu de nouvelles. Le soucis étant principalement le temps de transport du courrier entre l'Angleterre et le Canada. Thomas avaient envoyé un faire part de mariage pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il était certains que sa famille serait ravie pour lui. Il était détective, bientôt inspecteur et futur époux d'une femme de caractère !

En un sens même si cela l'effrayait, du moins l'organisation de Margaret, il était impatient de pouvoir dire qu'elle était son épouse. C'était la première personne à avoir accepté de l'aidé à son arrivée à Toronto et ce fut une sorte de coup de foudre, elle avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui avait su retenir le regard de Thomas même s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé de suite.

Finalement le jour tant attendu arriva. Thomas était nerveux mais pas autant que Margaret. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais il pouvait l'entendre pester au loin. Pour se détendre un peu, il déboucha une bouteille de brandy et en but quelque verres, il espérait que Margaret ne le remarquerait pas ou du moins qu'elle ne ferait pas de scandale en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Elle n'aimait pas que Thomas boive plus que de raison et elle n'avait sans doute pas tort car il aimait cela.

On vint le chercher et il attendit Margaret devant l'officiant, quand il la vit avancer dans sa robe il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il la trouvait encore plus belle qu'avant. Il était plus que certains qu'il avait fait le bon choix en l'épousant, elle était son âme sœur quoi qu'il arrive et ce même si leurs deux caractères ne s'accordaient pas toujours aussi bien. D'ailleurs ce jour là Margaret vit bien ou plutôt senti qu'il avait pris du brandy mais elle le garda pour elle trop heureuse de se marier.

Tout se passa bien, la cérémonie ne fut pas interrompue et tous en furent soulagés. Margaret appréciait de voir que son organisation portait ses fruits, sa sœur elle en était encore plus fière.

Mais les choses se compliquèrent lors de la réception, Thomas eu alors à disposition des boissons alcoolisées et sans doute pour se détendre il en but un peu trop. Le contre coup du mariage aidant sans doute, lorsque vint la valse des mariés, il n'était guère en état de faire des merveilles... Il accepta cependant la danse avec son épouse que les invités avaient accaparé depuis le début de la réception. D'ailleurs il en avait été un peu vexé, il avait espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle déjà. La valse se passa assez bien si on oublie le fait que Thomas écrasa plusieurs fois les pieds de Margaret. Il n'avait jamais été un bon danseur et n'appréciait pas vraiment danser. La réception lui sembla durer une éternité, Thomas s'était éloigné des invités et attendait que les derniers partent. Margaret vint le voir, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez mais tenait encore sur pieds. Elle fut navrée de le voir dans cet état et resta un temps avec lui. Elle essayé de comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état, était-ce par jalousie de la voir sans cesse accaparée par les invités, parce qu'il ne connaissait presque personne en dehors de ses collègues restés près du bar ? Elle n'était pas fixée sur la raison mais elle voulait se montrer compréhensive.

-Thomas, tu ne devrais plus boire comme cela... La réception est bientôt terminé nous allons pouvoir rentrer.

Depuis la demande en mariage, Thomas avait déménagé pour une maison un peu plus grande, il n'en était pas encore propriétaire mais au moins il y avait assez de place pour que Margaret et lui y vivent et aient des enfants.

-Oui tu as raisons...

Au moins une fois là-bas il serait seule avec elle. Toutes ses personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas le mettaient mal à l'aise et c'était pour ça qu'il avait bu, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. La seule personne qui l'avait retenu ici c'était Margaret. Bien qu'il ai bu, il était encore conscient de ce qui se passait et il observait son épouse de loin. Il avait toujours aimé la regarder. Elle était bien plus douée que lui pour les relations sociales...

Une fois les derniers invités partis, Margaret le retrouva laissant à son père le soin de régler les musiciens. Thomas savait eu un peu de temps pour décuver et avait déjà un peu meilleure mine. Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

-Il est temps de rentrer, un fiacre nous attend.

Elle l'entraîna aussi impatiente que lui de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle était un peu déçue de la réception et de son mais au fond rien ne pouvait être toujours parfait non ? Et puis personne ne l'était non plus... En tout cas elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette journée !

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le fiacre, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Tout cela l'avait fatiguée mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait besoin de son contact. Ils s'étaient montré très discret depuis qu'ils avaient officiellement été déclaré mari et femme mais à présent elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle voulait profiter de la chance qui leur était donnée, être pleinement sa femme. Thomas ne voulu par interrompre le contact et pris la main de la jeune femme. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois que Margaret allait entrer dans leur maison. Il pris sur lui de la prendre dans ses bras pour franchir le seuil. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas tomber. Il en aurait entendu parlé longtemps sinon ! Heureusement pour lui tout se passa bien. Il sentait son esprit s'éclaircir un peu et se sentait moins engourdi que durant la réception. L'attitude de Margaret l'aidait sûrement à se sentir mieux. Et puis les heures avaient passées depuis qu'il avait bu son dernier verre ! Il avait chaud, un peu peur, il se demandait si Margaret allait lui passer un savon maintenant ou si elle allait garder le silence. Mais il lui sembla qu'elle préférait rester muette sur ce qu'il avait fait. Il la déposa au sol et ferma la porte à clef. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux. Il posa ses yeux clairs sur sa femme avec tendresse et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thomas prolongea le baiser et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune brune. Plus besoin de bienséance, personne n'allait les juger, ils avaient la nuit pour eux. Il se dirigèrent vers la chambre et s'ôtèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements. Jamais Thomas n'avait trouvé aussi inutile un corset, dieu que c'était long à retirer ! C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le corps dévêtue de Margaret mais il était loin d'être déçu. Soudain il se demanda si son épouse pouvait en dire autant de lui mais il chassa bien vite cet idée. Margaret se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'elle était dans cette situation face à un homme. Le fait que ce soit Thomas la rassurait cependant. Il était plus âgé qu'elle et sans doute n'avait il pas attendu de l'épouser pour toucher le corps d'une femme mais à cet instant précis, elle s'en moquait. Elle se laissa donc aller sous ses caresses. La nuit se passa très sensuellement, ils s'unirent une fois pour toute comme jamais ils n'avaient imaginer le faire avant.

Le lendemain matin, Margaret fut réveillée bien avant son époux. Elle le regarda dormir un temps puis se leva et alla préparer de quoi déjeuner. Elle avait grand faim à vrai dire. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres, la nuit de noces avait été des plus agréables. Son amour pour Thomas n'avait pas souffert de son écart de la veille et elle en était heureuse. Une nouvelle vie venait de commencer pour elle, pour eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Les premières semaines après le mariage furent des plus joyeuses, chacun étant encore dans un état second. Thomas arrivait chaque matin le sourire aux lèvres au poste. Même les meurtres qu'il devait résoudre n'arrivaient pas à entamer sa bonne humeur. Quand à Margaret, elle rayonnait. Elle continuait à aller aider son père à la boutique lorsqu'il en avait besoin mais veillait à être rentrer pour accueillir Thomas le soir. La maison était devenue beaucoup plus chaleureuse, Margaret y avait apporté sa touche féminine. La cohabitation se passait bien, leur deux caractères s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre pour que le calme règne. Les deux jeunes mariés en étaient ravis ! Ils n'étaient pas partis en voyages de noces pour le moment Thomas préférant économiser pour offrir à son épouse un beau voyage. Margaret n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénients tant qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec Thomas, elle lui avait juste demander de rentrer dès la fin de son service chaque soir. Elle ne voulait pas que son époux risque de tomber dans les travers de l'alcool ayant toujours en mémoire son débordement le jour de leurs noces. Elle savait que son travail n'était sans doute pas de tout repos et qu'un verre ou deux devait l'aider à oublier ou à surmonter ce qu'il voyait mais d'expérience, elle savait que d'un à deux verres on pouvait vite passer à une bouteille. Leurs nuits étaient douces. Quand Thomas était de repos, ils passaient du temps dans les parcs de la ville ou à la campagne main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, Thomas fier comme un coq de pouvoir à présent s'afficher avec Margaret. Ces temps de bonheur furent à leur maximum avec l'annonce d'une merveilleuse nouvelle. Un soir alors que Thomas rentrait assez tard, fatiguée de sa journée, il trouva Margaret encore plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire bien que ses traits étaient fatigués. Elle l'attendait assise sur le canapé, lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Thomas ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Thomas j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... »

Il fut soudain pris d'inquiétude, voulait elle le quitter ? N'était elle pas heureuse avec lui ?

Sentant son malaise, la jeune femme lui prit la main et sourit.

« Thomas, ne t'inquiète pas c'est quelque chose de merveilleux... » elle laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de poursuivre « notre famille va s'agrandir ! »

« Plait il ? » dit il interloqué. Sur le coup il croyait qu'elle lui annonçait avoir adopté un quelconque animal de compagnie puis il se rendit compte de son erreur en regardant de nouveau sa femme.

« Margaret ! Tu es, tu es enceinte ? Mais c'est fabuleux ! » Il se leva et exulta, sa joie était plus que communicative. Margaret se leva à son tour prit les mains de son époux et les posa sur son ventre.

« Oui Thomas, nous allons avoir un bébé, un bébé... » Elle était comblée, elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais que cela arrive si vite était un nouveau bonheur à sa nouvelle vie.

Thomas prit sa femme dans ses bras puis la souleva en tournant sur lui même. Il avait rarement afficher aussi librement sa joie depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Le lendemain Thomas ne se fit pas prier pour annoncer la nouvelle au poste de police, il recevait les félicitations de ses collègues avec la plus grande fièreté. Mais très vite il devint inquiet et si un fou comme Hayot venait en ville, et si Margaret était prise pour cible ? Pour oublier ses idées il commença à boire un verre avant de rentrer le soir. Margaret tenta de le calmer, de faire passer ses craintes en lui promettant de ne sortir que si nécessaire mais ce fut peine perdue. Cependant ses craintes étaient fondées. L'une de ses enquêtes s'avéra particulièrement dangereuse et Margaret fut prise en otage par le tueur alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Le ventre de la jeune femme était déjà bien arrondi lorsque l'événement survint. Thomas réussit cependant à la sauver et elle en sortie indemne. Il du pour cela tirer sur l'homme en pleine tête. Margaret en fit des cauchemars plusieurs semaines durant. Pour Thomas la situation était compliquée, il s'en voulait terriblement, s'inquiétait de voir les nuits de son épouse si agitées... Il sombra alors dans l'alcool et bu de plus en plus. Margaret se sentait responsable et impuissante face à la détresse de Thomas. Ce n'est qu'à la naissance de leur fils que la situation s'arrangea quelque peu. Bien entendu quand le moment arriva, Thomas fut aussi stressé que si sa vie en dépendait mais il se montra fort et soutint Margaret de son mieux. Au bout de plusieurs heures de labeurs, un petit garçon vit le jour. Le sourire de Margaret quand elle le tint dans ses bras effaça les peurs de Thomas. Il avait un fils, il se devait de le protéger mais pour cela, il devait se ressaisir. On le laissa ensuite le prendre à son tour, dieu que cet enfant était minuscule, si fragile. Thomas se sentait beaucoup moins à l'aise que Margaret ne l'avait été mais l'instinct paternel lui vint assez naturellement. Il avait pourtant cru qu'avec l'exemple de son père, il ne serait jamais apte à avoir des enfants et à s'en occuper. C'était pour lui un défi qu'il se devait à présent de relever. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du petit bonhomme et le regarda s'endormir dans ses bras. Il le déposa ensuite dans son berceau et s'installa sur une chaise près de Margaret. Il posa sa main sur son front avec affection.

« Je suis tellement navré pour tout ce qui est arrivé... »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne peux être partout à la fois et encore moins me protéger du monde extérieur. Thomas tu dois me promettre une chose, avec l'arrivée de notre fils, tu dois me promettre de ne plus boire comme tu le fait actuellement... »

Son regard était triste, elle était fatiguée mais heureuse, elle voyait en cette naissance un espoir de retrouver la sérénité passée. Thomas acquiesça.

« Je te le promets Margaret, et vous ne serez plus jamais en danger, plus personne ne vous fera du mal... » Il se souvenait encore des crises de violences de son père lorsqu'il avait bu, de son incapacité à les élever et se rendit compte qu'il avait faillit devenir pareil. Il sentit soudain une profonde colère envers lui même de s'être montré si faible et d'avoir céder à ce qu'il avait si souvent condamné chez son paternel.

Le petit occupait pleinement les journées de Margaret et les soirées de Thomas. Il était absolument ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils dont il tirait une très grande fièreté. L'enfant était assez calme et dormait plutôt bien. Thomas adorait le faire rire ou du moins sourire en le faisant sautiller sur ses genoux. La complicité entre le père et le fils était évidente. Margaret était des plus heureuse de voir ces scènes de tendresse. Le couple s'épanouissait totalement dans la vie de parents. John était un enfant paisible mais réclamait beaucoup d'attention et surtout de nourriture. Margaret n'avait plus une minute pour elle, elle prenait son rôle de mère très à cœur et gère la maison d'une main de maître. C'était bien le digne fils de son père, son estomac était réglé comme une horloge ! Le père de Margaret fut très heureux de voir son petit fils, son premier petit fils mais il n'en profita pas longtemps. En effet, il tomba gravement malade et finit par succomber à la maladie. Margaret en fut très affectée de même que Thomas qui appréciait cet homme. Ce deuil fut l'occasion pour la sœur de Margaret de venir chez eux pour la première fois depuis le mariage, ce qui n'enchanta pas vraiment Thomas. Il aurait préféré pouvoir surmonter cette perte avec son épouse et leur fils seuls. Finalement tout se passa bien et le séjour de la sœur passa assez rapidement. Thomas cependant passa beaucoup de temps au poste afin d'éviter de voir sa belle-sœur et son beau frère, il reprit pour habitude de boire un verre au bureau mais tint tout de même sa promesse. Le soir quand il rentrait, il se hâtait d'embrasser Margaret et son fils pour ensuite passer du temps avec ce dernier. Le couple retrouva leur quotidien au départ de la famille. Le couple se rapprocha dans l'épreuve que traversait Margaret. Thomas se montra extrêmement présent pour elle et fut un soutien précieux. Il se chargea par exemple autant qu'il le pouvait de s'occuper de leur fils dès qu'il était à la maison. Le temps passa et la peine diminua, Margaret et sa sœur vendirent la boutique de leur défunt père. Avec l'argent, Thomas et elle déménagèrent pour une maison plus grande car avec la venue de John, ils commençaient à être un peu à l'étroit ici.


	9. Chapter 9

John grandissait bien, ses cheveux étaient assez clairs, comme un parfait mélange entre ceux de Margaret et le roux de Thomas. Le petit mangeait toujours autant ce qui ne plaisait guère à Margaret. Elle surveillait l'alimentation du petit avec soin mais quand Thomas devait s'en occuper seul pour une raison ou une autre, tout était à refaire. Cela dit, elle était contente que Thomas trouve le temps de s'occuper de son fils. Lui qui avait peur de ne pas être un bon père réussissait assez bien ce rôle. John commençait déjà à vouloir déambuler à quatre pattes dans la maison, a vouloir se faire comprendre à tout prix et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Cependant les inquiétudes de Thomas ne s'atténuaient pas, il avait peur pour sa famille, peur de la vengeance de certain criminel, peur de les décevoir, aussi, il buvait pour oublier, ou alors peut-être pour se donner du courage. Il cachait bien entendu tout cela à son épouse et faisait son possible pour ne pas être saoul lorsqu'il rentrait. Il aimait trop Margaret pour la décevoir de nouveau. Les enquêtes au poste 4 allaient bon train, il était apprécié de ses collègues comme Détective et il se murmurait même qu'il pourrait prétendre au poste d'Inspecteur. Thomas ne se faisait pas d'illusion mais si on le lui proposait un jour, il ne dirait pas non.

Cela faisait déjà un an et demi qu'ils étaient mariés et depuis tout ce temps, Thomas économisait l'argent qu'il gagnait en travaillant comme un fou, ne refusant aucune heure supplémentaire afin de pouvoir payer le voyage de noces idéal pour Margaret. Mais avec John comment faire ? Il avait presque la somme nécessaire mais ils ne pourraient pas le laisser seul ni l'emmener. Peut-être allait il devoir accepter de le laisser chez la sœur de Margaret après tout... Pour garder la surprise il allait sans doute devoir lui écrire lui même. Mais Thomas était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Margaret et enfin tenir sa promesse. De son côté, elle préparait une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Thomas. Bien entendu, elle ne comptait pas inviter sa sœur ou la surprise risquait fortement de déplaire. Elle avait bien compris que Thomas n'était pas du goût de son aînée et que lui de son côté de l'appréciait guère. Tant pis elle s'en accoutumait au mieux. Les préparatifs allaient donc bon train et tout se passait pour le mieux. Thomas travaillait comme toujours jusque tard ce soir là, tout était fin prêt à la maison, Margaret était sur son 31, John était au lit et une nourrice allait bientôt arriver. Tout était en ordre. Malheureusement, Thomas ne rentra pas ce soir là et Margaret finit par s'endormir dans le salon. Il avait été retenu au poste de police par une enquête ou plutôt un triple meurtre arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il arriva enfin et qu'il trouva sa femme endormie il compris qu'il venait de rater quelque chose et de faire tomber à l'eau de longs préparatifs. Il la réveilla doucement et la pris dans ses bras pour la transporter dans leur chambre tout en lui murmurant des excuses. Il était vraiment navré d'être rentré si tard. Le lendemain matin, il proposa à Margaret de prendre une journée pour se faire pardonner. Elle accepta volontiers bien qu'elle n'en veuille pas à son mari. Après tout il n'y était pour rien. Elle était heureuse qu'il se sente aussi concerné et qu'il prenne du temps pour elle, au moins, elle allait quand même pourvoir lui faire sa surprise. Thomas demanda donc la permission de s'absenter une journée. Heureusement qu'il était d'ordinaire travailleur et toujours volontaire, sinon l'Inspecteur ne lui aurait sans doute pas accordé sa journée. Il termina donc sa journée et rentra tout heureux de ne pas travailler le lendemain. Margaret engagea de nouveau la nourrice. Le lendemain donc ils passèrent la journée à parcourir la ville avec le petit dans son landau. Il était rare que Thomas puisse être avec eux lors des promenades aussi il n'était pas peu fier d'être là aujourd'hui. Il aimait ces moment passés en famille même s'il ne le disait pas forcément. La journée fut donc agréable avec un temps doux. Le soir venu, Margaret se changea et demanda à Thomas d'en faire autant. Ils ne dîneraient pas ici et ne rentreraient que tard. Elle avait tout prévu et Thomas ne tenta même pas d'argumenter. Ils mangèrent donc dans un restaurant, cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ! Se retrouver tout les deux non plus d'ailleurs ! Le repas était copieux et fort bon, Thomas remercia grandement son épouse pour tout. Il était véritablement gâté pour son anniversaire et quotidiennement.

-Joyeux anniversaire Thomas.

-Merci beaucoup pour ça, pour cette journée Margaret, je suis encore navré pour avant hier soir, j'ai gâché ta surprise pour mon anniversaire...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais que tu ne choisis pas de rentrer si tard... Et puis la surprise est loin d'être terminé !

Il fut intrigué et heureux, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pas tout de suite, il comptait bien profiter au maximum de cette soirée en tête à tête avec Margaret. Elle le conduisit donc à la prochaine étape, l'opéra. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment mais elle savait que Thomas adorait aussi elle était prête à endurer un opéra de trois heures pour lui. Visiblement elle avait fait mouche puisque Thomas fut enchanté de la surprise. Ils étaient à peine sortis qu'il l'embrassa chaleureusement pour la remercier. C'était sans doute le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ai eu jusque là. Ils rentrèrent ensuite mains dans la mains et terminèrent rondement la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas se sentait plus que jamais obligé de venir à bout de son projet rapidement. Il lui fallait terminer de récolter assez d'argent pour payer le voyage dont rêvait Margaret depuis leur mariage. Il y était presque, il avait même pour cela réduit sa consommation de Whisky au poste pour économiser encore un peu plus bien qu'il ne soit pas un ivrogne notoire non plus. Les jours passant, il poursuivait inlassablement sa quête tant et si bien qu'il fini par arriver au but fixé. Ce jour là, il ne tarda pas à quitter le poste numéro 4 et à aller acheter les billets de train. Il passa ensuite un coup de téléphone qui, malgré le destinataire, le réjouissait. Il fallait que John soit gardé lors du voyage et il n'avait pas de famille de ce côté de l'Atlantique Margaret si. Et puis, même s'il avait quelques amis ici, il ne se voyait pas confier son fils à l'un d'eux. Il n'avait donc d'autres choix que de confier le petit à la sœur de Margaret. Une fois les détails de l'organisation réglés, il rentra chez lui l'air satisfait. Margaret était sortie avec le petit ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour commencer à préparer sa surprise. Il voulait que cela soit au moins aussi bien que celle de Margaret pour son anniversaire. Il s'attendait cependant à ce qu'elle émette des doutes à un tel voyage et surtout à laisser John une semaine durant. Elle était si attachée à cet enfant ! Nul doute qu'elle s'inquiéterait quoi qu'il en soit. Il était temps pour lui d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme. C'est donc l'estomac noué qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Thomas avait sa fièreté tout de même !

« Margaret, je suis content de te voir ! »

euh oui, bien voilà une entrée en matière guère tonitruante... Il se reprit. « Enfin, je sais je te vois chaque jour et j'en suis ravi mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire aujourd'hui... Pour mon anniversaire tu m'a offert un cadeau inestimable alors à mon tour je souhaiterai t'offrir quelque chose. Notre mariage n'a pas eu de lune de miel aussi dans deux jour nous partirons enfin. » Il laissa à la nouvelle le temps de faire son chemin. Margaret s'était figée, dans son esprit des tas de questions se bousculaient. Comment avait il pu payer un voyage ? Qu'allaient ils faire du petit ? Et le poste de Thomas ?

« Mais Thomas et John ? Nous ne pouvons l'emmener ni le laisser... »

« Tout est arrangé demain, ta sœur et son époux viendront le chercher et ils s'en occuperont jusqu'à notre retour. Quand à mon poste au sien de la police, j'avais des jours de congés à prendre. »

« Oh je vois, tout est donc déjà organisé... » Ne pas avoir été prévenue plus tôt la perturbait mais elle devait bien admettre que partir enfin en voyage de noces avec Thomas était une perspective réjouissante. « Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais j'avoue être agréablement surprise... » Elle avait rarement vu Thomas prendre autant d'organisation en main. « Merci » et elle déposa sur sa joue un tendre baiser.

Margaret passa les deux jours restant à préparer le voyage et à profiter de son fils comme si elle avait peur de manquer de lui, de ne pas supporter l'éloignement... C'était assez touchant de la voir comme ça. Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva, sa sœur et son mari étaient arrivé de bonne heure et se firent une joie de monopoliser John. Au moins il ne serait pas malheureux durant l'absence de ses parents. Le couple s'éclipsa discrètement, monta dans le fiacre et arriva à la gare. Margaret ne savait toujours pas leur destination et l'impatience commençait à se lire sur son visage. Le trajet en train fut un peu long mais ils admirèrent le paysage et en profitèrent pour discuter sans craindre d'être dérangé par les pleures de John réclamant à manger. D'ailleurs le silence qui régnait leur était totalement étranger ces derniers mois. C'était à la fois délectable et inquiétant pour eux. Margaret et Thomas se surprirent même à se demander si John allait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas pleurer encore et finirent par en rire. Ce petit break leur ferait du bien. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Thomas portait les bagages quand Margaret compris où ils venaient de débarquer.

« Thomas, nous allons aux chutes du Niagara ?! »

Elle eu pour réponse un large sourire. Visiblement elle semblait heureuse alors Thomas l'était aussi. Il avait réservé une petite chambre dans l'un des hôtels où les visiteurs allaient et venaient près du comptoir. Une grosse femme leur donna les clefs et ils allèrent poser les valises. Margaret se laissa tomber sur le lit un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci Thomas. »

Ces deux mots étaient simples, mais ils le remplissaient de joie. Il avait travaillé dur pour offrir ce voyage à son épouse, pour lui offrir le voyage de noces qu'elle méritait. Aussi il était ravi et fier de la voir heureuse. Après s'être installé durant quelques minutes, ils redescendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'attraction du site : les chutes. Il devait bien avouer que le lieu était assez impressionnant. On se sentait assez insignifiant face à ces immenses chutes d'eau. Ils étaient sur place pour quelques jours seulement aussi Thomas avait déjà organisé une bonne partie du séjour. Le lendemain, ils avaient rendez-vous devant les chutes avec un photographe afin d'immortalisé ce voyage. En un sens il avait l'impression de se marier une seconde fois. En attendant, ils étaient libres de profiter de leur temps libre. Margaret pris l'initiative de prendre la main de Thomas. Le temps sembla se suspendre, ils restèrent main dans la main pendant un certain temps puis elle vint se blottir contre lui. Quand le soir tomba, ils marchèrent de nouveau vers l'hôtel et prirent leur repas. La soirée fut douce et agréable.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent tout leur temps, le photographe n'était pas attendu avant 14h. Aussi ils prirent la décision de découvrir un peu le lieu. La photographie fut prise assez rapidement. Tous deux furent assez assidus et se prêtèrent volontiers au jeu. Ce souvenir-ci trônerait sans doute au dessus de la cheminée ou sur une des commodes de la maison. Ainsi jamais ils n'oublieraient ce voyage de noces. Le reste du séjour fut partagé entre balade en calèche, à pieds et moments calmes à l'hôtel. Trois jours plus tard, il était temps de rentrer. Les bagages étaient fin prêtes, le train sifflait une épaisse fumée. Toronto leur sembla long car bien qu'ils aient passé un excellent séjour, John leur manquait tout de même. C'est donc sans tarder sur les quais qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux où les attendaient la sœur de Margaret et le petit John. Ils furent accueillis par de grands cris de joie et des câlins auxquels ils ne se firent pas prier pour répondre. Ils invitèrent sa sœur à rester dîner mais elle refusa et ce pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ce soir là, les valises ne furent pas défaites et le petit John fut couvert de baisers comme si ses parents s'étaient absentés des mois durant et non cinq jours.


End file.
